Even though there has been considerable study of alternative electrochemical systems, the lead-acid battery is still the battery-of-choice for general purpose uses such as starting a vehicle, boat or airplane engine, emergency lighting, electric vehicle motive power, energy buffer storage for solar-electric energy, and field hardware whether industrial or military. These batteries may be periodically charged from a generator.
The conventional lead-acid battery is a multicell structure. Each cell contains a plurality of vertical positive and negative plates formed of lead-based alloy grids containing layers of electrochemically active pastes. The paste on the positive plate when charged contains lead dioxide which is the positive active material and the negative plates contain a negative active material such as sponge lead. This battery has been widely used in the automotive industry for many years and there is substantial experience and tooling in place for manufacturing this battery and its components and the battery is based on readily available materials, is inexpensive to manufacture and is widely accepted by consumers.
However, during discharge, the lead dioxide (a fairly good conductor) in the positive plate is converted to lead sulfate, an insulator. The lead sulfate can form an impervious layer encapsulating the lead dioxide particles which limits the utilization to less than 50% of capacity, typically around 30%. The power output is significantly influenced by the state-of-discharge of the battery, since the lead sulfate provides a circuit resistance whenever the battery is under load. Furthermore, the lead sulfate can grow into large, hard, angular crystals, disrupting the layer of paste on the grid resulting in flaking and shedding of active material from the grid. Power consumption during charge is also increased due to the presence of the lead sulfate insulator. The lead sulfate crystals in the negative electrode can grow to a large, hard condition and, due to their insulating characteristics, are difficult to reduce to lead. Even when very thin pastes are utilized, the coating of insulating lead sulfate interferes with power output. Thus, power capability is greatly influenced by the state-of-charge of the battery.
An apparent solution to this problem would be the addition of a conductive filler to the paste. The filler must be thermodynamically stable to the electrochemical environment of the cell, both with respect to oxidation and reduction at the potential experienced during charge and discharge of the cell, and to attack by the acid.
It has been attempted to increase the conductivity of the paste by adding a conductive filler such as graphite. Graphite has been used successfully as a conductive filler in other electrochemical cells, such as in the manganese dioxide positive active paste of the common carbon-zinc cell, and mixed with the sulfur in sodium-sulfur cells. However, even though graphite is usually a fairly inert material, it is oxidized in the aggressive electrochemical environment of the lead-acid cell to acetic acid. The acetate ions combine with the lead ion to form lead acetate, a weak salt readily soluble in the sulfuric acid electrolyte. This reaction depletes the active material from the paste and ties up the lead as a salt which does not contribute to production or storage of electricity. Highly conductive metals such as copper or silver are not capable of withstanding the high potential and strong acid environment present at the positive plate of a lead-acid battery. A few electrochemcially-inert metals such as platinum are reasonably stable. But the scarcity and high cost of such metals prevents their use in high volume commercial applications such as the lead-acid battery. Platinum would be a poor choice even if it could be afforded, because of its low gassing over-potentials.